The Fischer-Tropsch process involves a catalyzed chemical reaction whereby synthesis gas, which is a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, is converted into liquid hydrocarbons. The most common catalysts generally used in the process are based on iron, cobalt, nickel, and ruthenium. The catalysts generally contain, in addition to the active metal, a number of promoters as well as high surface area binders/supporters such as silica, alumina, or zeolites. This process, which has been in commercial use for many years, produces higher hydrocarbon materials in the form of synthetic petroleum substitutes from coal, natural gas, heavier oil, or solid biomass for use as synthetic lubrication oil or synthetic fuel. The process involves multiple competing chemical reactions that subsequently result in both desirable products and undesirable byproducts.
Numerous patents exist that involve the Fischer-Tropsch synthesis process and catalysts used in such syntheses. However, the present invention discloses a novel process utilizing novel catalysts to produce high quality liquid hydrocarbons in only one step, thereby eliminating the necessity for typical further processing and effectively eliminating one or more processing steps or reactors and producing high quality hydrocarbon products via only one reactor.
The present invention discloses a novel process and system in which syngas is converted into high quality gasoline components, aromatic compounds, and lower molecular olefins in one reactor. Moreover, the process utilizes a novel molybdenum-zeolite catalyst in high pressure hydrogen for conversion. Additionally, the process also utilizes a novel rhenium-zeolite catalyst in place of the molybdenum-zeolite catalyst in high pressure hydrogen for conversion.